Wrong Damn Girl in the Wrong Damn Room (Cousland x Alistair AU)
by CassandraCousland
Summary: Cassandra Cousland has been invited to partake in the courtship of his highness, Prince Cailan. But much to her family's disappointment, Cassandra isn't interested in courting him to secure a position on the throne. She plans to go through with it anyways, but when she bumps into Alistair, Cailan's less famous brother, she knows she's in trouble.
1. Wrong Room

**I know I haven't updated any of my CS fics, but that will change once the show returns/I have time! I have been taking a break from the OUAT fandom to prepare for Dragon Age: Inquisition, and thus I have immersed myself in the DA Fandom and started a new blog (which has gotten over 1700 followers since mid-June WOW)! So here is a multi-chapter fic I just started for my CouslandOC and Alistair! Enjoy all you Queen-Couslanders!**

Cassandra gazed out the carriage door with an expression of pure and utter dread. Fergus couldn't keep from snickering. She lifted her head and glared at him with her trademark frown.

"What?" she demanded.

"It's just so strange to see you in such a dour mood. Normally you love trips to Denerim," he explained with an innocent shrug.

Cassandra sighed and pressed her cheek against the cold glass pane, her breath leaving trace clouds of fog. "Yes, but I was never expected to seduce a prince when I got there."

Her mother, Eleanor Cousland, curled her lip. "Come now, darling, you know it isn't like that."

Cassandra lifted an eyebrow. "Isn't it?"

"Bryce, can't you explain this to your daughter?"

Bryce Cousland let out a hearty laugh. "Ever the free spirit, eh?" Fergus smiled and Cassandra proceeded to roll her eyes. Her father let out a long breath and regained his serious composure. "It is a great honor to court the future king. You aren't being forced to marry him, but to turn down such an offer would be an insult unless there was good reason. 'Wanting to marry for love' is, unfortunately, not a good reason in their eyes."

Cassandra continued frowning. "I still don't understand. Why is it that wanting love is such an unreasonable thing? Is it not desirable?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

It's inconvenient. It's nothing but a selfish wish. Love doesn't get you power or riches or even just a roof above your head. Calculating decisions and marking up a decent spouse does.

Fergus leaned forward. "I found love," he pointed out. His marriage with Oriana had been an arrangement to pour wealth into the Cousland coffers and secure a place for her among Ferelden nobility.

"You were lucky," Cassandra muttered. "From what I hear, Cailan isn't a man I could ever grow to love." _He's a fool,_ she thought, knowing better than to say so with her parents in the carriage.

Bryce shook his head. "You'd be best not to repeat that in front of him, pup."

Eleanor placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You never know, darling. You might be surprised."

Cassandra didn't respond, she just watched quietly as the gates to Denerim opened and their carriage rolled inside.

* * *

><p>Waiting for them by the front gates of the palace was Arl Howe. Beside him was his wife and his daughter, Delilah. Cassandra allowed herself a silent prayer to the Maker that Thomas wasn't visiting with them. The last thing she needed was her parents discussing yet another potential marriage candidate. Thomas was their favorite.<p>

"Rendon!" Bryce called happily as he emerged from the carriage. He approached his old friend and the two men embraced.

"Bryce Cousland... it's been far too long," Howe cried ecstatically. His daughter approached the two hesitantly. Howe gave her a warm smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Bryce, Eleanor. I'm sure you both remember my daughter, Delilah."

"I remember her!" Eleanor said as she stepped down from the carriage. "And what a fine young lady she's grown to be!"

Delilah ducked her head shyly.

Howe frowned but immediately forced a smile. "She's just nervous. She's here to court Cailan, which is, I assume, what your Cassandra is here for as well?"

Bryce nodded. "Much to her malcontent, unfortunately. But perhaps she'll charm the prince with her resilience as she did us. Give Delilah a run for her money, eh?" he joked, looking over at his daughter who was trailing behind them, her shoulders hunched.

In the distance, the courtyard was filled with other young women arriving to court the king. Trumpets sounded and the women departed from their families and scurried over towards the main entrance, chattering excitedly.

_All of them so eager to please some over-appreciated man,_ Cassandra thought with a scowl. She hid her displeasure immediately, though, avoiding her father's gaze.

"Well, looks like you two must be off," Bryce announced, clapping his hands together. "Cassandra, we'll all be around the markets today so we'll see you come suppertime, yes?"

Cassandra just nodded. Suddenly she felt nervous. Because as much as she had convinced herself she didn't care about this whole big thing, she felt as if she owed it to her family to win Cailan's heart. _Which is ridiculous,_ she reminded herself with a scoff.

"Then let's be off!" he said to the rest of his family. He faced his daughter and gave her a nod. "We'll see you later tonight, pup."

Howe and his wife left with the other Couslands, and moments later Cassandra was alone with Delilah. They both began quietly shuffling towards the crowd of other women, neither of them interested in talking.

Cassandra knew Delilah wasn't fond of her family. The Couslands had always been much more fortunate than the Howes.

One time during a ball in Highever a few years back, Nathaniel Howe had revealed to Cassandra that Delilah thought the Couslands were all spoiled and undeserving of their riches (a view Cassandra couldn't help but think Delilah had inherited from her father). That left a considerable amount of tension between them in present time.

Cassandra made an attempt. "So... are you nervous at all?"

The attempt wasn't successful. Delilah ignored her and instead began walking at a quicker pace, soon leaving the youngest Cousland behind her.

"A lot of manners in that one," Cassandra snorted, deciding to forget about her.

From not too far off, the trumpets sounded again, the girls increasing their paces and getting into neat orderly lines. Cassandra followed suit and found herself sandwiched between two young girls, blonde and pale-skinned. One of them was sniffling without pause, and the other was tending to her hair, which was impeccably braided- hardly a strand out of place.

Time passed slowly and the one girl's sniffling continued throughout the entirety of their wait. Finally, the girl with the braids snapped, whirling around to face the sniffler.

"Would you _please_ plug your nose with something!" she demanded, jabbing a frustrated finger at the other woman.

"O'I'm so sorry, madam- I can't really 'elp that I'm sick!" the other girl snapped. Her permanent scowl seemed to intensify, and her thick yet nasally voice reflected the congestion of her nose.

Braid-girl's lips curled down as she stared daggers. "I'll have you know that I am Loghain Mac Tir's only child, Anora, and I could have you dragged away for so much as looking at me inappropriately."

"Ye don't seem like th' type. Ye got that look about ye like yer always schemin' but real quiet-like. I know that look, messere, seein' as I've been in this crowd o' kings 'nd lords fer quite some time. Ye won't do nothin'!" the sniffler retorted with a sort of smug look, as if she'd already dealt the final blow of the argument.

Anora made a 'hm' sound and folded her arms, face beginning to turn a bright pink. "It wouldn't take much effort to convince some guards that you, being your size with that much strength, were trying to harm me, a small and frail young woman with no means to defend herself! After all, who knows what some of these crazy women would do to get to Cailan!" She was smirking.

"Yer not foolin' anyone with that talk! Just because ye can doesn't mean ya will, so what've I got ta fear from ye? Or any guard you happen to call upon fer that matter! I am Ser Nancine! I could take ya and yer father in a fight if I wanted to! Ya 'ouldn't be so haughty if yer father's head rolled across the floor and stopped right by yer feet!"

"You wouldn't get the chance to do such a thing!" Anora was clearly disturbed but acted as if being annoyed by things was beyond her.

"Ya want ta bet? I could challenge yer father, easy as this!" Nancine snapped her fingers with arms outstretched in front of Cassandra so they were right in Anora's face.

Cassandra was getting aggravated.

"My father has been fighting since before you even came into this world, and you act as if you could _possibly_ defeat him!" Anora started to get riled and her body twisted so she was facing Nancine with all of it.

The sniffling knight grinned and continued, "Oh but ain't that just th' truth of it! Yer father's old and weak. He 'asn't fought a battle in years! 'E's gettin' weak and pudgy, where o'I'm as fit as they come!"

The back-and-forth encounter continued for a few more minutes before Cassandra had had her fill. "Enough, you two!" Nancine and Anora stopped and stared at the Cousland. "You two have been shouting about Maker knows what and I've had it. If I have to wait in this Maker-forsaken line for another minute with the two of you bickering, I might just feel the need to break somebody's neck. So how's about you all just _SHUT. U-_"

A heavy boot clanking against the brick beside them interrupted. Nancine, Anora, and Cassandra all looked up at the person before them. "What in Andraste's name is going on here?" Prince Cailan Theirin demanded.

Nancine and Anora immediately bowed their heads, Cassandra watching them do so with an unimpressed expression.

Nancine started to explain, "Your lordship, we 'ere just 'aving a- erm-"

"A debate, your highness!" Anora finished for her. "We were just having a very... _spirited_ debate!"

Cailan frowned and folded his arms across his chest, besides him his personal guard were watching, also unamused. "Spirited indeed, seeing as how I could hear you all the way from the courtyard." He looked over and seemed to notice Cassandra for the first time. "And you," he called out, "why don't you bow your head to me like these ladies?" His tone wasn't grim but rather light, as if he were legitamately curious. Perhaps she had a condition that did not allow her to, perhaps she didn't know who he was. These seemed to be the things he was asking when he wondered why she refused to bow.

Cassandra's eyes widened, and she found herself instinctively avoiding his gaze, instead looking around at all the other women who were watching the scene with keen interest.

"_Well..._?" Cailan pressed, tapping his fingers impatiently. He was a giddy person, never wanting to be in one place for too long. Always another adventure on the horizon, always another heroic task to complete. He couldn't focus on just one thing for an extended amount of time.

She took a deep breath and replied, "Because I see no reason why I should."

Gasps and murmurs erupted from the rows of women. Even Nancine and Anora inhaled sharply.

Cailan's face turned a deep crimson. "Settle down, everyone!" he cried, instructing his guards to calm the crowd.

Cailan eyed Cassandra, his expression meant to be unreadable, but to Cassandra's politically experienced eye clearly showed he felt threatened and yet intrigued. "Send these three to the main chamber. I'll deal with them and their spat later," he announced dismissively, moving on to check each of the women out and send those he found unattractive or those who had unseemly personalities home, as that was how the function worked.

Guards swarmed Anora, Nancine, and Cassandra, all three of them aggravated.

"I didn't even have anything to do with the argument!" Cassandra grumbled, furrowing her brow.

Nancine snorted. "Well you 'oughtn've been so stubborn to the prince. Maybe if ye'd bowed yer 'ead ya 'ouldn't be in this mess."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Cassandra mumbled in reply, letting the guards guide her.

* * *

><p>It felt like forever before Cailan entered the main chamber with his entourage of guards.<p>

While they'd been waiting, Anora and Nancine decided to drop their old argument, instead finding a common enemy in Cassandra, who they seemed to blame for getting them caught. The whole time the two of them had crossed their arms and fumed in silence, glaring at Cassandra like she'd just forced them to lick her boots in public.

It didn't really matter to her though, she wasn't there to make buddy-buddy with all of the uppity noblewomen, despite knowing that her family would encourage it since friendships were always useful when one needed a favor.

Cassandra wouldn't need any of those favors. Fergus was the one who would inherit the terynir, not her. She planned to simply adventure, and there's hardly a use for political allies when one is trying to chop off the head of a darkspawn.

Nonetheless, she knew her parents would frown upon the fact that she'd already made enemies with two powerful and (formerly) potential allies of Highever. In fact, maybe even three with the way Cailan seemed to stare at her as he crossed the room.

Cassandra let out a long sigh and slumped in her seat, bracing herself for the onslaught of politcal jib-jab that was meant to be a scolding.

She was pleasantly surprised, however, to hear Cailan say, in a rather affable tone, "I've decided to overlook the behavior of all three of you and have assigned you rooms for your stay. Supper with the families of those who are still here will be tonight in the main dining hall at sunset." He made a small gesture and two of the guards stepped forward, holding in front of them three separate keys with some small words and numbers. "These are for your rooms and should you need assistance finding them there will be attendents in every hall to help you."

Cassandra was hesitant to take her key where Nancine and Anora practically snatched them out of the guards' hands.

"I-I don't underst-" Cassandra's would-be question was interrupted by a slight elbow to the side by Anora.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," she muttered just quietly enough for her to hear.

Cassandra closed her mouth and stared at the floor. "Nevermind," she said quietly. To her this didn't feel like a gift.

Cailan nodded at the women and smiled before turning on his heel and leaving. As soon as he'd left, Nancine and Anora wandered off together to find their rooms.

"I know my way around the Palace quite well since my father sometimes took me with while on important business. I could help you find your room," Cassandra heard Anora say to Nancine as the two of them walked away.

"Well that sounds fine to me. Glad to have ye around, Madam Mac Tir."

"Hah! That's cute."

* * *

><p>Cassandra decided it did not matter to her when she got to her corridor so long as she didn't have to follow behind the two girls that seemed determined to alienate her. She began to move in the opposite direction, taking in the hugeness of the palace she would be staying at.<p>

The doorways to the different halls and rooms were tall and adorned with painted brick arches. What the many windows couldn't keep lit with natural daylight was illuminated by torches hanging from shiny metal cones. Fancy oriental carpets which had likely been imported from Antiva (as her father had one in his room that looked just like them) lined every corridor, and paintings of Ferelden scenery hung on the bare spaces of the wall.

The halls were all quite busy. Servants, nobles, and other guests of the castle moved about. All of the guests and nobles seemed unimpressed by the grandeur of the palace, as if passing through it were routine and they were bored.

Cassandra had always loved to watch the ridiculously dressed nobles make visits to Highever whenever her father held an event. Noblemen wore colorful suits that never seemed to match. They sometimes wore frills around their necks that bounced when they moved, which always made Cassandra giggle.

Many of the noblemens' wives wore over the top Orlesian gowns with gigantic frilly hats and shoes sprinkled with what looked like feathers and glitter. She hardly saw the appeal in these outfits besides the comedic effect they had on the locals. They were too big, too showy, and not to mention hard to move in. How was she supposed to fight off an assassin if they ever came after her while wearing the gown? That is, if the gown didn't kill her itself. They were fit especially tight, and Cassandra wondered if the women wearing them could even breathe!

The nobles at the Royal Palace were no different- save for a little more zany. Women passed her by wearing gowns that stretched the entire length of a hallway, forcing several servants to hold them as their mistress walked. One particular woman was dressed in a relatively simple Ferelden-style dress, but had with her a gargantuan fan decorated with feathers and ceramic stars that she waved in front of her face furiously. "Oh! It iz so dusty in here!" she exclaimed in a thick Orlesian accent. "Deez Fereldens live like dogs!" That made Cassandra laugh.

When she had enough of roaming the palace, she discerned that it was nearly sundown and she should find her room so she could freshen up before supper. She pulled the key out of her pocket and examined the small wood carving hanging on the same metal ring. The words were faded, but the number was clear. Something about a Royal - Wing Room # 6.

She walked and walked until she stumbled upon a sign. She was quick to read and took off as soon as she saw the word 'Royal'. Room 6 was close, and she was surprised to find the door unlocked. She pushed open the door and took in the room.

It was messy.

Normally she wouldn't care, after all, her own room was messy back home, but these were not her clothes strewn across the bed and floor.

"Well I cannot lie," she muttered to herself as she picked up the clothes and peered at the un-made bed, "I was expecting cleaner accommodations at the Royal Palace."

"I know it's a little chaotic. I've been... busy?" Cassandra spun around. Standing in the doorway was a man she'd never seen before. He had short, spiky blond hair and was wearing a plain suit. He laughed a little then sighed. "Oh who am I fooling? I'm just too lazy."

Cassandra was still holding the pants she'd picked up off the floor, her jaw slack and a scratchy 'uhh' sound coming from her. "Who-"

The man laughed again and casually plodded into the room, making his way to the dresser and pulling out fancy-looking outfits. "Of course, how could I forget to introduce myself." He paused and turned to face Cassandra. "I am Prince Alistair Theirin, second in line for the throne, and these-" he gestured at the room, "are my chambers. Speaking of which, why do you happen to be in them?"

He asked the question so plainly Cassandra had a hard time believing he was actually the Prince and she had actually walked right into his bedroom.

"Uhm- I'm Cassandra... I'm supposed to be here for the Cailain... uh.. thing." The answer came out as a squeak. _I just keep making more and more mistakes,_ she thought furiously. _I invaded the Prince's room!_

Alistair's lips tugged upwards and he made an amused-sounding humming noise. "Well I'm afraid you're in the wrong wing of the castle. Royal Guests are across the courtyard from here. This area is where the Royal Family stays."

Cassandra wanted to smack herself in the face. Of course she had to stop reading after 'Royal'! She'd been in such a rush to- Augh, nevermind, it wasn't worth dwelling on.

She quickly put the pants back where she found them on the floor and scurried towards the hall. "I am so so sorry," she apologized, her voice high-pitched and panicky.

He followed her out into the hall. "Oh no, it's- it's fine...!" He spoke like he wanted her to stop moving away, but when she did and turned to look at him, he paused. "It's alright... Cassandra, I'm fine."

Cassandra cleared her throat and ducked away from his sight. "Well then, I'm glad. I'll just be off..."

He called after her, "Do you need any help getting there? I could walk with you-"

"Nono! I'll be okay!" she replied without looking over her shoulder. Maker was she embarrassed.

Alistair just nodded and leaned against his door panel. "Yeah... alright then. You'll be okay." Then he thought for a moment, shook his head, and went back into his room.


	2. Wrong Seat

The dining hall was quite the sight to behold. Being the rich and powerful nobleman's daughter she was, Cassandra had traveled a great many places and seen all sorts of fantastical Ferelden monuments. But the dining hall was one of the grandest things she'd ever seen. It was the largest room she'd ever been in and at the exact center was an extremely long table that was meant to seat hundreds of people. Each chair at the table was tucked under it with plates, bowls, and silverware neatly arranged and stacked in front of them. There were over a hundred centerpieces and large trays with food in covered plates waiting patiently at the side of the room for everyone to prep themselves for the meal. The walls were tall, dark, and waxed so the wood shined in the dim lighting, and large paintings were placed on the empty wall space in between the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out over the port to the Amaranthine Ocean at the setting sun.

Her mother had explained how the supper part worked. Cassandra and the other women would find their family's name written on a card and sit at the spot. The rest of their present family would then come and sit with them. Then, as dinner was served and people ate, Cailan would walk around the table, peruse and interview the women and their families, and have a few other "undercover" suitors pretend to impress him while they examined those around them and wrote down things the king should be aware of.

Suddenly wracked with nerves again, Cassandra began to flatten her new dress even though it was already free of wrinkles.

_Should I look for my name card or what?_ she wondered, looking around anxiously. None of the other girls were moving towards the table, all of them pairing off with their friends or family and chattering with glee. _They must all be very proud to have made it this far..._

The first part of the "Courting" always had the highest elimination number. After that, it would take almost two months before Cailan narrowed it down to who he would choose as his next wife. At times it might take longer. There was one account that took over 5 years.

_I couldn't imagine it, setting my life aside for 5 years just to be able to marry him,_ Cassandra thought with a shudder.

Finally, people began swarming around the table, all of them looking for their names. Cassandra strolled along the outer area of the room casually, avoiding the crowd. She could make out the names from where she walked, and she found it exhausting how far she had to walk before she found her spot. When she located 'Cousland' in big, black letters, she exhaled and walked slowly towards the spot. Then she froze.

_Has the Maker truly forsaken me?_ she thought with horror.

There he was.

Prince Alistair Theirin.

Just her luck, _of course_.

She was shaking her head in frustration. Now her parents would probably hear about how she'd walked into his room! Maybe he'd personally requested to sit near her just to tease her in front of her parents. Or maybe it was stupid, dumb, horrible luck. She glanced at the area nearby and her fears were confirmed by 'Theirin' written in the same big, black letters.

Her family, out of _all_ the families seated in the gargantuan dining hall, had to sit next to the _Theirins_.

Finally she swallowed and took a few brave steps forward. Alistair looked up from his plate and saw her, smiling warmly.

_No going back now that he's seen you,_ Cassandra thought grimly.

As she approached her chair, he stood up in an attempt to show proper manners, but he bumped his leg on the bottom of the table and let out a wild string of curses. Their eyes both met and widened at the same time.

"Oops," he squeaked.

"You know, for a prince you've got quite the sailor's mouth," she teased before realizing she just teased royalty. She slapped a hand on her mouth and blushed, but still couldn't stop smiling.

He looked up at her and, oddly enough, smiled back. "Well I _do _captain a ship," he said.

"_Really?_"

Alistair smirked and half-rolled his eyes. "No, but a man can dream."

Cassandra folded her arms and leaned to one side. "Keep making stuff up and you'll lose credibility," she told him pointedly.

He shrugged. "I've never really been good at censoring myself. It's probably why I'm the Theirin nobody talks about. I lack the political grace and tact they all want me to have."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything in reply, pulling out her chair and sitting down. It was almost frightening how much she related.

They both watched the other people looking for their spots, glancing at each other every now and again but not talking.

Cassandra noted how odd it was that all the babbling women and their families looking for their seats were like background noise. Instead the main thing she heard was her own blood rushing through her. She also found herself overly self-conscious. She figured it was because she was in the presence of a prince, but she didn't feel exactly the same around Cailan.

Nobles walked up every now and again to greet Alistair and say it was a "pleasure", but he wasn't lying when he said he was the Theirin nobody talked about. There was always a crowd of people flocking the other Theirins, but Alistair seemed to be just like any other person.

It felt like ages before Cassandra's family finally found her. Fergus and Bryce were all spiffed up in suits with their hair neatly combed and faces freshly shaved. Eleanor had her hair pinned back in the usual braids and was wearing a new gown she probably got at the market that day.

"Good evening, darling!" Eleanor cooed, leaning in to plant a kiss on Cassandra's cheek. "I'm proud that you stuck out the first day for us!"

"_Mother!_" Cassandra whined, leaning away. She wasn't quick enough to evade her mother's grasp, though, and suffered an unfortunate kiss. Alistair stifled a giggle from where he sat and watched.

"Prince Alistair!" Bryce greeted, extending his arm over the table. Alistair stood up and shook hands with the Teryn gladly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and aren't we very lucky to be able to sit with you tonight!"

"Lucky indeed..." Cassandra muttered.

Fergus was the only one who heard, and he raised a curious eyebrow. "What was that, dear sister?"

"Nothing!" Cassandra answered quickly, turning away from him in her seat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Teryn Cousland," Alistair purred, bowing his head.

Eleanor smiled. "The honor is all ours, I can assure you! Have you met my daughter Cassandra yet?"

Alistair nodded and looked at Cassandra with a mischievous grin. "Oh yes, I met her. She's a very interesting character."

Cassandra let out a frustrated huff and sunk in her seat, arms crossed.

Eleanor shook her head. "She can be a bit stubborn and head-strong at times, but she's really quite the magnificent young lady."

Alistair looked up at her. "Oh don't get the wrong impression, Teryna Cousland. I find her personality charming, and not at all off-putting. I'm sure she'll catch Cailan's eye," he said.

Bryce patted Cassandra on the back and let out a hearty laugh. "That's my girl!" He met Eleanor's gaze and smiled triumphantly. "I told you she'd win them over with her resiliance!"

Eleanor rolled her eyes and plopped into her chair. "Oh sit down already, Bryce!"

Fergus took a seat next to his sister. "How was your day, Cass?" he asked casually as he scooted in.

She sighed. "It was very long and very..." her eyes darted from Alistair to her brother, "... uneventful."

Alistair heard and smiled to himself, knowing full well she was lying. Cassandra was surprised he hadn't told on her yet. Why wouldn't he? She'd been out of line. She deserved it for being so careless. Any other nobleman would have, Cailan would have. She shook the thought away and concentrated on the paintings that hung on the walls.

One of the paintings was a depiction of Amaranthine farmlands. The Howes owned the area, and because of their frequent visits, Cassandra knew the land well. She recognized the sloping hills, fresh and airy countryside, the tall grass and arching trees. She knew that one day she'd want to go there to settle down. The city life wasn't quite for her, too busy and loud. The open land was so peaceful and quiet, perfect. She passed time during the dinner by daydreaming about her future home while her family talked to Alistair. She almost didn't notice when Cailan arrived.

Everyone sat up straight when he approached except for Alistair, who pressed himself against his seat and closed his eyes so that they were slits.

"Prince Cailan!" Bryce exclaimed in surprise, rising from his seat to welcome the soon-to-be-king.

Cailan smiled and bowed his head respectfully. "Oh, there is no need for you to rise," he said, waving his hand dismissively. Then he looked at Cassandra and his lips twitched. "However I am surprised you did. I guess it doesn't run in the family..."

Eleanor narrowed her eyes and leaned over the table to look at her daughter. "What does that mean? Cassandra what does that mean?"

Cassandra shook her head and pursed her lips, bracing herself.

Alistair cut in quickly. "Cailan! I'm sure you already heard, but I caught wind of darkspawn spotted in the Kolcari Wilds!"

"B-" Eleanor started.

Cailan ignored her. "I sent some scouts a few weeks ago and I'm waiting until they report back before I take action."

Cassandra jumped on the opportunity Alistair provided her. "I've heard that people suspect an oncoming Blight," she added.

"I doubt it's a Blight. We would know by now if it were, I'm certain."

"If there truly are darkspawn in the wilds, how will you handle them?"

Cailan smiled at the thought. "I was hoping to go there myself and battle them! It is not often one gets to battle darkspawn, unless, of course, you're a dwarf!" He laughed to himself.

Bryce cleared his throat. "Pardon me, Your Highness, but I'm not sure I would recommend that. Fighting darkspawn, especially in the Kolcari Wilds, is no simple matter. It's very dangerous and you're likely to get killed."

Cailan made a 'pffft' sound and waved the Teryn's worries away. "It will be nothing. I'd never pass up the oppurtunity. To fight darkspawn... just like the Wardens of old... I'd give anything to let just one darkspawn taste my blade."

"No offense, Prince Cailan," Fergus interrupted, "but fighting darkspawn isn't the same as hunting bears and battling bandits. Even if you're victorious against them, you could contract the taint and become one yourself. Then where would Ferelden's king be?"

"I'd just become a Grey Warden!"

"If they were willing to induct you," Fergus pointed out.

Cassandra nodded. "And don't Wardens have to swear an oath and leave their old lives behind? You could never be king again."

Cailan blushed and scrunched his nose, realizing that people were not letting him have his way. "I am Prince and I shall do as I please!" he nearly shouted.

Fergus and Cassandra exchanged glances but quieted while Bryce and Eleanor stared daggers at their children. Alistair just watched with wide pupils.

Cailan sighed and pinched the skin between his eyebrows. "I apologize. I realize you are all only looking out for my well-being, and that is much appreciated, but I do know what I am doing, and I can promise you that I will take all the proper precautions to keep myself from any _true_ danger."

"Of that we have no doubt, Your Highness," Eleanor replied agreeably.

Cailan sighed again and turned to Cassandra. "Well I'm supposed to ask you a few questions," he stated.

Cassandra nodded and instinctively sat up straight. "Yes, of course."

"What do you see yourself doing in the next few years?"

"Easy. I want to adventure."

Cailan's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "_You?_" he asked in disbelief.

Cassandra bit back a sarcastic response and instead replied, "Yes."

"Well that's a new one. You'd be surprised how many say 'Being your wife, of course'!" Calian chuckled and asked a few more questions that Cassandra attempted to answer as best she could. It felt awkward with nearly everyone in her family plus Alistair watching and listening.

The rest of the conversation went along smoothly. Bryce and Fergus discussed politics while Eleanor tried to talk up her daughter in between topics. Alistair and Cassandra both remained quiet, however, half-listening half-off in their own worlds.

When dinner finally ended, Cassandra took in a deep breath. This, her mother had informed her, was when the ladies would find out who was being sent home that night. On their way out, each family would get a card that would either say "Congratulations" or "Have a safe trip home". She had her fingers crossed that her card would be wishing her a safe trip home. It was all swell and fine that she made it through the first round, at least her parents knew she tried, but after tonight they'd be leaving for Highever without her and the next chance she'd get to go home, even after being eliminated, wouldn't be for more than a month. She wasn't sure if she could handle being this strange new place without her family.

They inched towards the door, standing in the long line of other suitors. Some women received their cards and whooped, others remained stoic and unphased, and others began weeping loudly. Cassandra took more deep breaths and let her eyes dart around the room, distracting herself from the fact that she was almost to the front of the line.

"Ma'am?" came a voice.

Cassandra turned and stared at the servant who was holding a card out in front of him.

"Ma'am, what are you waiting for?" the man pressed.

Cassandra quickly snatched the card away but refused to look at it, waiting until she was out in the corridor and away from the prying eyes of other suitors.

Eleanor followed closely and tried to peer over her daughter's shoulder for a glimpse. "Well, darling? What does it say?" she asked. Bryce and Fergus were off somewhere else. Cassandra didn't know where and she didn't really care. For some reason the words on the card were consuming her and all of her focus.

"Congratulations," she breathed, still wondering if maybe there'd been a mix-up.

Eleanor grinned, wrapping her daughter in a big embrace. "Oh Cassandra, that's wonderful! You've made it through the most challenging part."

Cassandra grimaced and kept staring at the card. Eventually her mother noticed.

"What's the matter? I expected you'd at least be somewhat happy about making it this far. You were always so competitive."

"It's just-" Cassandra started. Tears were building up in her eyes when she met her mother's gaze. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this. It's all so overwhelming. I don't want to be alone here, and I don't want to win. I just-" She gasped for breath and let her hand fall from her forehead to her side. "I just want to go home." _I don't know if I can handle messing everything up like I know I will,_ was her silent confession.

Eleanor smiled softly and pulled away, gently grasping her daughter's shoulder. "Cassandra... you're growing up, you have to learn to be independent from us- to take responsibility. I know this can seem stressful and frightening- but I promise you this, you don't have to win. Just enjoy yourself here, take a break from us. Make friends! It will all be over before you know it and you can come back home and ride horses and practice your fighting again. I promise."

Cassandra swallowed and nodded, letting her mother hug her but not feeling any less ready.


End file.
